


17

by CitizenT



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Otabek is 19, Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017, Yuri turns 17 instead of 16, it's Yuri's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenT/pseuds/CitizenT
Summary: Day 1 of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 - Yuri's Birthday.





	

To Yuri, a birthday was just another day. It was something his grandfather said every year on his birthday.

“Yuratchka, thank you for your gift, but when you’re as old as me, a birthday is just another day.” Nikolai would tell him. Yuri gave him a gift every year. When he was old enough, it was a gift and the best  pirozhki  he could make. But this time around, his 17th birthday was a bit different.

It was in a whole different setting. Instead of his house he shared with his grandfather, he and everyone else were celebrating his birthday at Yuuri’s family’s onsen. Yuuri’s parents closed the onsen for the day so preparations could be done and the event would be private. Everyone who was at the Grand Prix Final, minus JJ, was invited. Yuri’s rink mates from Russia were all invited. Yakov and Lilia came, even his grandfather flew out to Japan to attend.

Yuuri and Otabek were put on special “Keep Yurio in a room until we’re done” duty. One was to stand outside the door of Yuri’s room and the other was to stay in the room with him, keeping him distracted, until it was time for the party to begin. Yuuri stood outside, sometimes slipping away to help and stealing a kiss or two from Viktor. Otabek stayed in the room with Yuri, keeping him occupied.

Yuri slept in until a little after 10am. He woke up to see Otabek sitting against the far wall, on his phone.

“Why are you in here?” Yuri asked, stretching his legs out and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning to you too, Yuri,” Otabek responded, looking up from his phone, “I’ve been told to keep you from leaving the room until they’re done setting up your party.”

“Can I at least clean myself up?” Yuri questioned, sitting up and trying to comb his fingers through the mess of his hair. Otabek shrugged and got up, going to ask Yuuri if Yurio could use the restroom. Yuri got up from his small bed and stretched when Otabek gave him an ‘okay’ hand gesture. When he walked out of the room, Yuuri was blocking the way towards the main room of the onsen.

“Good morning, Yurio! Happy birthday!” Yuuri said cheerfully, smiling at the younger man. Yuri just grumbled at the Japanese man as he walked into the restroom to brush his teeth and comb out his hair. After a final check, he walked out, Yuuri still standing in the way, smiling at him. Yuri shakes his head and goes back into his room. Otabek had moved from the far wall to Yuri’s bed, a laptop in his lap. Yuri gave him a questioning look.

“I figured we could watch some shows until they’re ready.” Otabek insisted, holding out an earbud Yuri’s direction. Yuri nodded, sitting next to Otabek, taking the earbud and leaning against the wall. The two had already been watching Daredevil and made it halfway through the first season. Now was a good time to finish the season before they were called down to the party.

\--

It was almost 7pm when Yuuri came in to tell the boys that it was party time. They had just started the second season of Daredevil. Otabek shut down his laptop before standing up, holding his hand out for Yuri. Yuri took it and sent Otabek out so he could change into proper clothes. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, his Tiger t-shirt, and leopard print hi-tops. He stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, adjusting his hair before taking a few pictures to post on Instagram later.

When he walked down the hall, he noticed that it was extremely hard for him to see. He pulled his phone out to use it as a light but someone ran over and took it out of his hands.

“HEY!” He shouted, swinging both arms out in attempt to grab whoever took his phone. He swore under his breath and slid his hands along the walls to guide him to the main room. He heard people shuffling around, someone bumped into a table who he assumed to be Viktor or Georgi because of the quick Russian swear that came afterwards. He heard giggling from his left and he figured he must be in the middle of the room because he couldn’t feel anything around him. He heard someone whispering a countdown from 3 before the lights turned on and everyone came up from hiding under things or behind room dividers and yelling “Happy birthday Yurio!”. Yuuri’s father was behind the wall that was connected to the kitchen, saké in his hand. His grandfather was the first person he saw, standing nearest to him with his hands behind his back and his kind smile on his face. Yuri went to hug his grandfather, getting a one-armed hug back and a “ с днем рождения, Yuratchka.”

Yuri pulled away from the hug and his grandfather pulled a small box from behind his back. It was wrapped in shiny purple paper with a red ribbon on the top. His grandfather told him to open it when he was done greeting his friends. Yuri turned to see his Russian rink mates, Yakov, Lilia, and his fellow competitors from the Grand Prix Final. JJ, thankfully, was not part of the bunch.

“We figured you’d kill us if we invited JJ.” Mila laughed, giving Yuri a bear hug that she only ever gave him. He circled the room, giving half hugs to everyone and almost entirely avoiding Yuuri. He was the tiniest bit nice because of the Nishigori triplets. Yuri walked over to a table that had a small stack of gifts on it and placed his grandfather’s gift on it. He unwrapped it carefully, not wanting to ruin the pretty wrapping paper. In the box was a fine silver watch, which had ‘Yuratchka’ carved under the face of the watch. It was the kind of watch that could stretch over any wrist, which Yuri’s grandfather ensured he would be thankful for when he was much older. After thanking his grandfather and putting the watch on, he went to see what food was there. There was plenty of katsudon for everyone, pirozhki, zefir, mochi, daifuku, dango and a large cake that had skating designs all over it and “с днем рождения,  그リオ !!!” written on it in silver lettering. There was even a design that look almost exactly like his gold medal from the Grand Prix Final, done with yellow icing.

“No one’s allowed to touch the cake until we say so!” Sara proclaimed, gesturing to herself and Mila.

“Until then, Phichit is in charge of music!” Mila said, tossing Phichit a multi-colored Bluetooth speaker. Phichit turned the speaker on, which then lit up and made a beeping noise to confirm connection. Yuri was quite surprised in Phichit’s taste in music. From what Leo would say when there’s a song he knows, he and Leo share the same musical interests.

\--

It was around 9:30 when Otabek asked Yuri to follow him outside. He reluctantly obliged, following the older boy out to the outside bath. The air was cool, producing steam from the hot pools of water and it smelled sweet with a mix of the food coming from inside. The moon was full and shining brightly, casting clear shadows. Otabek seemed nervous? This was odd, Otabek was never nervous about anything.

“Why did you bring me out here, Beka?” Yuri questioned, his hands behind his back.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Otabek answered.

“And you couldn’t ask me in there because-” Yuri began.

“Because this is a private question.” Otabek cut him off, sounding somewhat angry. Yuri took a step back in surprise.

“Okay, then what is it?” Yuri pressed. Otabek stepped closer to Yuri, his stance was awkward and he kept rubbing his hands together before he spoke after what felt like hours.

“I’ve liked you ever since I first saw you, Yuri. When we met again in Barcelona, my feelings for you grew. I wanted to ask you… If you would be my boyfriend?”

Yuri was shocked. Otabek had feelings for him? Since they were kids? Yuri was always too busy with his skating to even  _ think _ about relationships. He knew he was bisexual, he knew that he’s always liked both, but could he manage a relationship? Especially against a fellow competitor? Would Yakov be angry with him? Would Lilia? What would his grandfather say? A million and one thought were running through his head when Otabek spoke again.

“I get it if you say no. You have your skating career to think about and that short program record of yours to uphold.” Otabek sighed, looking very defeated. It had been an extremely long few minutes since Otabek had asked. With a random burst of confidence, Yuri stepped forward to stand directly in front of Otabek. He gently grabbed the Kazakh’s face and pulled it towards his own, their lips connecting. Otabek was utterly surprised, almost pulling away from the Russian, before he fully realized what was happening. Yuri,  _ the _ Yuri Plisetsky who had the eyes of a soldier, was kissing him. His lips were soft and tasted of peaches. Otabek reached up and caressed the back of Yuri’s head, pulling him in a little closer. Yuri placed his hand on Otabek’s chest, above his heart.

Yuri pulled back when he saw a flash through his closed eyes. He whipped around to see Yuuri, Mila, Georgi, and Viktor with their phones out. He glared at them and they all pointed back at Phichit who had hid under the food table and was giggling like a madman. Yuri went to go after Phichit but Otabek grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

“Don’t worry about him, Yura. I’ll make him swear not to post it.” He whispered into Yuri’s ear. This made Yuri calm down slightly, but not by much. “Come on, I think they’re all ready for cake.”

Yuri sat at the head of a long table. He felt someone pull something over his head and he turned to see Viktor, a party hat atop his head. He wanted to curse him out but bit his tongue in the presence of the Nishigori triplets. He knew their mother didn’t mind it, but he wasn’t sure how their father would react to some Russian blondie swearing in front of his daughters. After everyone had sung ‘Happy Birthday’, his head was pushed into the cake. He growled loudly and turned to see Otabek standing next to him with a mischievous grin on his face.

“You think this was funny, Beka?!” Yuri shouted. Otabek nodded as everyone else laughed. Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri once again, earning a collective cheer from everyone around them. Otabek pulled back, icing all over the lower half of his face. He licked some of the icing off his lips and smiled.

“Mmm, buttercream icing. You’ll love it too.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around to read the other stories I have for the week.
> 
> I'm going to let you guys know what to expect for the other days and where to go to find other works :D.
> 
> Day 1- Birthday "17" (What you're reading now).  
> Day 2 - Family and Friends "Amusement"  
> Day 3 - AU/Crossover "Agent"  
> Day 4 - Animals/Pets "Please?"  
> Day 5 - Social Networks "Likes"  
> Day 6 - Growing Up/ Coming of Age "Years"  
> Day 7 - Free day "Heroes"
> 
> The translation for с днем рождения is Happy Birthday (according to Google lmao). The translation for 그リオ is Yurio (according to the actual show).
> 
> You can find other works on yuriplisetskyweek.tumblr.com :D. I'll see you guys tomorrow with the next fic.


End file.
